Lonely Nights
by Miss Amane
Summary: Misa goes to visit Light but only Sayu is there. What happens when Misa starts having dirty thoughts about her boyfriend's sister? Warning MA rating. Contains Yuri and lemons. Don't like don't read.


Misa Amane sighed lightly to herself as she waited on the steps of the Yagami house. She was not doing anything for a few days and had decided to visit Light. Although Light had seemed to be avoiding her. It was as if he didn't want to see her and the thought depressed her. Where was she going to find someone else to share her love with? "Hello Misa." Sayu said as she answered the door. She had on a warm smile as usual.

"Hi Sayu. I came to see Light. Is he home?" Misa asked biting her lip. Sayu frowned which immediately made Misa know the answer. Light had gone out again. "If he's not could I hang out with you? I have some time off and I don't want to sit home alone." She said. The smile Sayu gave her warmed her all the way through. Sayu was such a sweet girl.

"Of course you can. In fact I was about to try a dress on. You can give me your opinion." Sayu said smiling cheerfully. She let Misa in before shutting the door. She then led the other girl up to her room. "Would you please shut the door for me?" She asked as she went to pull out the dress.

"Sure." Misa replied. She shut the door and took a seat. She turned to watch Sayu and felt her eyes go wide. The other girl had found her dress and had started stripping in front of Misa. Misa felt herself blush. Sayu had such a nice figure. And her breasts were certainly bigger than hers. In fact she was taller and curvier. "You're so pretty, Sayu." Misa murmured. Sayu turned to give her a smile. She was now just standing in her underwear and bra.

"If you don't mind me asking what is it you like about my brother?" Sayu asked perching on the bed. Misa tried not to stare at the other girl. She was pressed in plain white undergarments looking so innocent and yet so sexy.

"Well I don't know. He is charming and he just seems to draw attention in like flies to honey." Misa murmured.

"Have you ever been with a man before Misa?" Sayu asked and Misa blushed.

"No, I've seen men naked before and I didn't find them all that appealing. I assumed it was normal." Misa said with a light shrug. She didn't want to confess to checking out girls and having strange fantasies, that at night when she was alone she would touch herself and imagine it being Sayu. That didn't seem like the thing to bring up in a casual conversation. Sayu let out a light laugh.

"It sounds to me like you don't really like men. Don't be ashamed it's not wrong to like women. Like now I can see your face getting red. Your heart beating is picking up as you try not to check me out." Sayu murmured and Misa blushed even more. "I had a feeling you felt that way. That's why I invited you up here and started to take off my cloths. Would you like to have a little fun with me?" She asked stepping closer to Misa. Misa whose eyes were as wide as saucers nodded a light yes. Sayu smiled and lent in to press her lips again Misa's. Misa moaned and pressed into the other girl. This was far better than the time she and Light had kissed. And she wanted more. She gently licked Sayu's lips asking for entrance. Sayu happily gave it and they explored each other's mouths. It was a wonderful taste that went right to Misa's head. All too soon Sayu was pulling away which made Misa whimper. "Oh come now it's only so we can get to the more interesting things. Now I want you to take off your all your cloths except for your undergarments and get on the bed." Sayu purred her voice now seductive. Misa couldn't help but to do as she said. She removed her dress, her gloves, and her stockings. She had removed her shoes before coming up. She then crawled onto the bed and sat waiting for what would happen next. Sayu smiled and walked closer to her. She kissed her again their tongues tangling. As they kissed Sayu's hand crept behind her and unhooked her bra. Misa let out a startled gasp and Sayu smiled. She tossed the bra off and was soon shoving Misa's black lace panties off her legs. Not long after that they broke for air. Sayu smiled as she inspected Misa. "Beautiful." She purred. She spread Misa's legs and her eyes lit with a fire Misa never knew the girl had. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No but I've masturbated so I get the idea. I doubt it's as good as the real thing though." Misa murmured her face burning in a blush again.

"Well let's test it shall we? I want you to touch yourself Misa. Show me how you like it. Let me know how to pleasure you." Sayu murmured her voice getting even more seductive if that were possible. Misa couldn't help but do as she was told. One hand went to her breast cupping it and gently pinching her nipple. Her other hand went down to her womanhood parting herself. She saw Sayu's eyes widen as she saw how terribly wet the other girl was. "Good keep going." She murmured. Misa nodded lightly and continued. She eased a finger into herself thrusting it gently. It wrung a small moan from her. Sayu frowned at the slow pace. "Go harder, faster." She demanded impatient. Misa let out a small sound like a groan. She inserted another finger going faster. She moaned again as the hand on her breast went faster as well pinching her nipple harder. Not long after she inserted a third finger.

"Oh ah oh." She moaned lightly her fingers going even faster. Sayu could feel herself getting wet at the sight. She couldn't remember how often she had imagined Misa doing this to herself. She wanted to be the one to do it to wring the moans from her. She crawled onto the bed and gently removed Misa's hand from herself.

"Are you ready?" Misa simply nodded. She was all ready wanting and even more wet. "Now it's your turn to take my under garments off." Sayu instructed. Misa obliged her hands snaking up to unsnap the other girl's bra. She tossed it aside and the underwear soon followed.

"Ah you're so pretty Sayu." Misa murmured. She gently kissed down Sayu's chest and latched onto a nipple. She sucked it lightly and gave an occasional nip. Sayu moaned and pushed the girl onto the bed. She was tired of waiting. She gave Misa's nipple a hard tug and the girl gasped letting go of her nipple. "Ah do it again Sayu." She panted. Sayu repeated the action earning a moan from Misa. She smiled and shoved two fingers into her. Misa moaned her head tipping back. Sayu pumped her fingers inside the girl and continued to tug on her nipple. Misa had the most beautiful moans she had ever heard. Her fingers went faster and harder as she added another finger. Misa moaned bucking against her. "Ah oh Sayu." She moaned her hands gripping the sheets beside her. Sayu smiled lightly at the sounds she was wringing from Misa. How could her brother pass this up? She shoved another finger inside and thrust even harder. Misa let out a scream as her walls tightened and she came. Sayu smiled as she withdrew her fingers. She made sure Misa was watching as she licked her fingers clean. She bent down to lick her but Misa stopped her. "It's my turn now." She said her eyes slightly clouded by lust. She rolled so she was on top. "I want to hear you screaming my name." She said. Sayu gulped lightly wondering what was going to be done to her. Misa skimmed her hand down Sayu's front and for a moment Sayu thought she was going to do the same thing she had. That was until she felt Misa pressing her finger into her ass.

"What are you….oh." Sayu moaned at the feeling. It felt surprisingly good. Misa smiled and slowly thrust her fingers into her. "Oh faster Misa please." Sayu pleaded. Misa smiled and obliged. She thrust faster into her before she thrust in another finger, her other hand rose and pinch Sayu's nipple hard. Sayu let out a moan and thrust against her. Misa smiled as she continued. She thrust in yet another finger to hear Sayu let out an even louder moan. "Misa." She moaned her voice rising. She smiled and pumped faster. And all too soon Sayu was screaming as she came. "Wonderful." She murmured pulling Misa into her arms.

Hours later Sayu woke and felt along the bed looking for Misa. The girl was not in the bed however. Sayu sat up and opened her eyes to find Misa looking in her closet. "What are you doing?" She asked. Misa turned with a smile.

"Well I was looking for something to wear when I came across your dirty secret. I don't know how you kept these hidden from your parents. Misa said as she set a box down on the bed. It was full of an assortment of sex toys. Sayu felt herself blush which was strange after what they had been doing.

"What can I say? I am a dirty girl." Sayu said with a light shrug. Misa smiled lightly and took something out of the box.

"Of course you are but don't worry I will do plenty of dirty things with you." Misa murmured. She reached down and attached something to Sayu's clit. She then shifted her hand and Sayu felt vibrations against her.

"What is that?" She gasped.

"A vibrating ball." Misa replied. She sat in front of Sayu and moved so their woman bits were touching. She moaned as she felt the vibrations. "You said you like it dirty." She said before she thrust against her. Sayu moaned her body tipping back. The simple act of touching sent chills through her. They continued to rub against each other touching the other's breasts until they finally climaxed.

Little did they know Sayu's room had little cameras hiding in it. And it had caught everything. And who would be sitting on the other end but L. He let out a small sound as he watched. The girls were giving him some ideas, interesting ideas at that. "L, are you coming back to bed?" A voice called from the bedroom.

"Yes just a minute Light." L called back.

**Ah a little weird I am sure but I hope you like it. I'll make sure to do L and Light's adventures next. So please review. And again I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
